


Comfort

by emmagrant01



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones patches up Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Total H/C schmoop, OMG. I never write things like this (read it and you'll see why), but inell really needed some cheering up, so this is for her. I hope she likes it. *snugs*

He was slumped onto the floor between the wall and the bed when Bones found him. His eyes were oddly vacant, and the gash across his chest still in need of tending.

Bones sighed and slid down the wall to sit next to him. There were dozens of things he could say, but none of it would change a thing that had happened that day. Nothing would erase what they'd both seen, what they'd heard, smelled, felt. He let one knee fall against Jim's and there was a slight press back. It was as much permission as he was likely to get.

He opened the med kit he'd brought along and pulled out a dampened antiseptic cloth. He dabbed at the wound on Jim's chest, noting the dried blood that stained the gaping fabric, and watched his face. Jim made no motion to stop him, and so he shifted closer, pushing Jim's knees down and swinging one thigh over his legs to straddle them. He worked as gently as he could to remove a piece of shrapnel from the skin, something he'd really rather have done in the sterile surroundings of his own sickbay. Jim didn't even flinch, and that worried him all the more. He applied temporary dermagen bandages when he was finished. It was good enough, for now.

"Jim?" he said at last, and reached out to cup a dirty cheek with his hand.

Jim's eyes dragged up to meet his, still vacant and lost, but searching now.

Bones opened his mouth, intending to ask him if he was injured anywhere else, if he was okay, if there was anything he could do to help, but instead, he found himself sinking into those blue eyes.

Life was so fucking precious, and days like today made him even more aware of that fact.

He pressed his lips against Jim's then, without any hesitation, without any fear. Jim's lips were soft and warm, and it was perfect. He'd wanted to do this so many times, and had always brushed the impulse aside. But there was no fear of rejection now, nothing more important than a moment of comfort. Any fallout for their friendship paled in comparison to everything else that had happened.

Jim's lips parted, and the kiss deepened, and he felt warm, trembling hands stroke up his sides. They both needed a shave, and a shower, and some quality time with a toothbrush, but all of that could wait. For now, they pressed against each other, and anchored themselves in heat and need and want.

Bones felt Jim's hardness before he was aware of his own, and when he rocked against it, they both moaned. He wasn't sure how he could possibly be thinking about sex at a time like this, but there was something about seeing death that made him want to feel alive, to feel connected to life around him.

It didn't take long. Jim broke the kiss and bit into Bones's shoulder as he came, and the quiet _oh god Bones yes please don't stop_ was enough to push him over the edge as well. Jim's grip on him tightened, holding him as he rode out his orgasm, and then there was a mouth on his throat, whispering calming words, quieting him back down.

They made their way to the bed afterward, and curled around each other and slept.

Bones didn't dream, and for that he was thankful.


End file.
